


A Different Shade Of Green

by BeetlesMcGee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, More supernatural creatures, Multi, less angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetlesMcGee/pseuds/BeetlesMcGee
Summary: Dimensions shift, realities turn.And old things burn, but soon you’ll learnWhen the smoke’s clear, and there’s no more fearThings are much like they used to appear.A rewrite of The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina, based on my personal preferences and ideas.  Less angsty, but still not as light as the 1996 show.Also, the body horror tag is mostly because witches also have moderately more inhuman forms that they can shift to, to further establish them as a separate race. (I also thought it would just be cooler)





	A Different Shade Of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I was frustrated with how the show went, I don’t actually hate the show or the writers, and I do not mean this fic to be rude or arrogant. I actually give the show about a 60% or 70%, overall, and I do not by any means expect literally everyone to like my version better.
> 
> In a nutshell, the show's major flaw was being too edgy. But that’s also a huge oversimplification, so I’ll go into more detail about what I mean in the bottom notes.
> 
> A lot will be different on purpose, but I’ll try not to outright fuck up too much.

An unnaturally frigid wind swept over Greendale one night, just a moment or two after a certain Sabrina Spellman had finished talking to Ms. Wardwell after leaving the movies. Sabrina hardly made it ten feet in the opposite direction before the wind had her shuddering as if she’d been locked in a deep freezer. Luckily, she felt a protective arm suddenly wrap around her shoulders to draw her in closer, then part of a jacket being draped over her.

“Damn, when did it get so cold?” said Harvey, as he attempted to shield Sabrina from the wind.

“Yeah, it was only supposed to be about 50 degrees tonight…” Sabrina responded, grateful for his attempt to shield her despite the fact that it didn’t do all that much. The sudden chill seemed to cut straight to the bone, ignoring Harvey’s body and every single layer she wore. The only upside was that it hardly lasted long, fading just moments after it started.

“Oh, real nice excuse, you two,” Roz said, turning to look at them with a knowing smirk.

“Huh?” Harvey replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“She’s talking about how you just _have_ to cuddle because it’s just _sooo cold_ out here _,”_ Susie explained, her voice dripping with sarcasm on the last part.

“What’s there to be sarcastic about? Didn’t you feel that wind? It was freezing!” Sabrina said.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Guess we should all know that lovesickness makes you cold all the time,” Roz said. She and Susie laughed, while Sabrina and Harvey weren’t exactly sure what there was to be laughing about.

Harvey bent his head down just slightly, whispering in Sabrina’s ear. “Why don’t they believe us?”

“I guess their clothes are… warmer than ours?” Sabrina suggested, not sounding particularly convinced herself. “Maybe they just wanted to mess with us,” she added on, concluding that it sounded like a good enough reason.

“Yeah, makes sense,” Harvey replied.

And meanwhile, Ms. Wardwell… well, she had far bigger problems to worry about.

Problems she would not escape alive.

But, well, there were reasons Ms. Wardwell lived all alone and unmarried.  
  
And they were not quite the reasons anyone thought they were.  
  
Perhaps the new “Ms. Wardwell” would find out what they were, in time…  
  
Perhaps she would not _enjoy_ discovering such things.

But for the time being… Sabrina’s sweet sixteen was swiftly approaching.

* * *

 

Not wanting to be _too_ careless, Sabrina at least thought to ask her aunts about what had happened the night before, hoping that some things might add up.

“Aunties… I felt something... ominous last night…” Sabrina started. “Super cold wind out of nowhere, like it was the dead of winter and I may as well not have been wearing anything,”  
  
“Dear oh dear, you think someone has it out for you?” Hilda asked.

“You’re sure it wasn’t just a regular chill?” Zelda asked.  
  
Sabrina couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Yes, Aunt Zelda, because only Harvey and I even felt it!”

“Harvey? What, that human boy you like so much?” Hilda asked.

“Yes, and that’s what I don’t understand! Why did he feel it too, and why not anyone besides us?” Sabrina asked.

“I suppose with sufficiently strong forces working against them, an uncommonly sensitive human might be able to recognize something like that…” Hilda suggested. “Or perhaps by being so close to you, he’s become a touch more sensitive…”

“What _kind_ of strong forces?” Sabrina asked, eyes widening

Zelda only scoffed at Sabrina’s plight. “This is just what you need before your Dark Baptism… worrying after some human boy who’s got a short shelf life anyway… I mean, even if we’re only considering a quick three or four decades, he’ll age like milk.”  
  
“That’s not the point, Aunt Zelda, the point is that Harvey could be in serious danger!” Sabrina insisted.

“Honestly. Is it our fault that humans have such pitiful self defense skills? After your Dark Baptism, you wouldn’t be seeing him again anyway!” Zelda said.

“But who would even want to hurt Harvey? Who with _magic,_ at that?” Sabrina asked.

“Half the reason I don’t sound as worried as you want me to is that it’s probably just a hungry goblin, or a malevolent spirit trying to scare you. Anyone with half a mind for this kind of thing would be more subtle. Giving you more time to react is either much too cocky or just plain sloppy,” Zelda explained, before going back to her morning paper.

“Yes, a simple warding spell should do him just fine. Just in case, try and sneak protection magic into his food too” Hilda said.

“Thank you, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina said.

“Now, about your Dark Baptism…” Zelda started.

“Actually, Aunt Zelda… I’ve been thinking about that…”  
  
“Oh no,” Zelda said simply, with a sigh.

“It’s… not that I don’t want to be a full-fledged witch, it’s just… I don’t want to give up on my whole human life, or my human friends…”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you’ll be much happier at the Academy of Unseen Arts, all you’ll have to do is give it more time. There’ll be a whole new world of options that’ll open up to you, Sabrina. You could have power far beyond anything you can do now.”

Sabrina still felt like she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t manage to really get the conversation going her way at all. A conversation about what familiar she wanted was equally unsatisfying, causing her to decide she would simply go into the woods and attempt to find her own.

* * *

 

Of course, once she got there, the ritual appeared to be a success, but she was soon joined by unexpected guests. Three teenage witches showed up in perfect unison, then began to circle Sabrina while all perfectly in step with one another.

“We heard you’re entering the Academy of Unseen Arts, Sabrina,” the Weird Sisters said in unison.

“What do you want?” Sabrina asked.  
  
“We’re trying to make sure you don’t _die,_ of course,” they chorused.  
  
“Who says I’m going to die?” Sabrina asked.  
  
“I mean, don’t you think it’s likely? You’re a half-witch, who’s going to be surrounded by full witches you’ve never even met… That doesn’t sound like a risk to you? That you might end up being weaker than the rest of us? That you might be an easier or tastier target for monsters, that spells might go wrong for you more?” Prudence asked, sounding a touch too condescending for Sabrina’s liking.

“I’m just as good as any other witch, Prudence!” Sabrina snapped. “I’m not weak just because I’m half-human!”  
  
“You’d better be right. For your own sake,” Prudence said.

“And ours. We won’t always have time to bail you out whenever you get in trouble. The academy can be dangerous, you know,” Agatha said.

“I just won’t get in any trouble, then!” Sabrina said.

“Really? Because the witch population is dwindling enough without a half-witch constantly endangering herself,” Prudence said.

“Take this,” Agatha said, casually handing a small glass jar to Sabrina after seemingly producing it from thin air… making it readily obvious that the jar was absolutely _full of hornets._

“W-what am I supposed to do with this?”  
  
“They’re supposed to protect you, genius. I bred those myself, so you’d better be grateful.” Agatha said.

“She might sooner get herself stung, Agatha…” Dorcas said.

“I’ve already told them not to. But more importantly, Sabrina, they sense hate and malice. Well enough that you won’t have such a giant target on your back,” Agatha said.

“Target?” Sabrina asked.

“Over half the new arrivals get bullies, you know. It’s simply how things are. And you seem like a bully magnet to put them all to shame, what with how it’s going to be one half-witch against a full school of regular witches,” Prudence explained. “Snowball’s chance in Hell, really…”

“Well… thanks, I guess? Even though I think I should tell you, I have no idea how to take care of hornets, and it’s getting pretty cold, so are you sure-…” Sabrina started

“They’ll manage on their own. Just leave the lid off at night, and toss in sweets or a few insects every couple of days to keep them motivated. Don’t forget to praise them every now and then,” Agatha said, briefly almost smiling before her expression immediately darkened considerably. “And most importantly…” she continued, a cold chill suddenly coming off of her as she fixed Sabrina with a tight glare… which was quickly intensified by Agatha’s face sprouting a second, somewhat smaller pair of eyes just below her first. All four shifted to a rich blood red, from sclera to pupil.

“Yeah?” Sabrina responded, doing her best to sound brave but honestly feeling more than a little put off.

“If they tell me you’re being mean to them, _I’m coming for you_ ,” Agatha said darkly, her voice echoing and distorting slightly.

Sabrina just frowned and took a step back before all three sisters suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

 

Already not having much time before school, Sabrina had no choice but to simply motion for the hornets to be quiet as she hastily shoved the jar into her backpack. She could get through one measly day of regular high school without setting off a bunch of hate-seeking hornets, surely.

But right off the bat, things didn’t seem to be going according to plan. Sabrina came across Susie, her small body trembling and her eyes red and puffy.

“Susie, what happened?” Sabrina asked gently.

“The football players, they lifted my shirt! They… they wanted to see if I was really a girl under there!”

Sabrina’s blood started to boil as she heard those words.

“What _?”_ she said lowly, her voice taking on a slightly unnatural hiss.

“I tried to get them to stop, I just- There were a bunch of them, and- and…” Susie trailed off, having to put significant effort into simply not crying.  
  
“Oh, Susie, I’m so sorry… Can you tell me their names?” Sabrina asked.

“I- I- I’m sorry, I just…” Susie trailed off again.

“Their **_names,_** Susie…” Sabrina said, although she quickly quieted and took a deep breath upon hearing the strange, rasping hiss of her voice, feeling the slight lengthening of her canines… “Actually… you know what, we can just go to the office, okay? You should go home for the day,” Sabrina said, her voice becoming more gentle again as she carefully began walking Susie to the office, protectively putting an arm around her the whole time.

Once they’d made it to the office, Sabrina was none too pleased with Principal Hawthorne’s rather flippant reaction to the whole situation… which essentially just boiled down to letting Susie go home, but then saying that she was better off transferring schools just moments after she’d left the office.

Sabrina’s mouth tightened at the response, and she repressed a literal growl, which would typically be a much more subtle action… except it was then followed by the muffled buzzing of hundreds of hornets. Sabrina froze, realizing that she had never even put her bag away… and the hornets were still _in her bag._

Oh _fuck._

“Did… did you hear that?” Principal Hawthorne said quietly, sitting up in his seat a little as Sabrina just sat as still as a statue.

“No,” Sabrina said, as quickly and flatly as possible. “What did it sound like?”  
  
“...Bees… or wasps, or-or something. Doesn’t matter. I hate all of them…”

“Really?” Sabrina asked, suddenly perking up a bit.  Not only was a chance to make innocuous conversation good, but... it could be valuable information.

“If it can fly and it can sting, I absolutely can’t stand it,” Principal Hawthorne said, before relaxing a bit. “Fortunately, I really must’ve just been hearing things.”  
  
“Right,” Sabrina said stiffly. “Well… bye now,” she continued, still somewhat stiffly, before slinking out of the office as casually as possible.

Soon after the incident, and after Sabrina had safely hidden the hornets in her locker, Sabrina was busy telling Harvey what had happened as they walked through the hallway.  Unexpectedly, the two came across Ms. Wardwell in the process… who seemed sort of…

“Ms. Wardwell, you look… different, today. Besides your new hairdo, anyway. I mean, I like it and all, I just didn’t really think that kind of thing was your style. Not to mention, did you-” Harvey started, but then he suddenly paused and began to sniff the air, before crinkling his nose and backing away slightly.

Ms. Wardwell paused, suddenly looking tense, as Sabrina just looked at Harvey worriedly. “Harvey, is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, it just smells like… something’s… burning?” Harvey sniffed again as Wardwell just stared blankly, pale as a ghost, desperately trying to keep her expression locked in a state of mild, reasonable concern. Harvey cringed and nearly gagged before speaking again. “God, it’s like someone set fire to a big pile of rotten eggs or something…” he continued, as he covered his nose and mouth with his jacket.

“Excuse me for a moment, I think I smell it too!” Ms. Wardwell said hurriedly, as she pinched her nose and then darted into the nearest unoccupied room, doing her best not to look suspicious… But unfortunately, she wouldn’t be quite so easy to expose.

One quick, quiet spell later, she’d come back with her excuse: A ruptured stink bomb, which Sabrina could definitely smell in full force as Ms. Wardwell came closer.

“Is that a _stink bomb?_ People still _do that?”_ Sabrina said, resisting the urge to gag as the sulfurous odor.

“Well, the more things change, the more they stay the same, don’t they?” Ms. Wardwell said with a laugh, doing her best to quickly shake off any lingering shock she felt as she held the stink bomb far away and did her best to feign disgust while her mind focused on the _real_ problem...

How on Earth could a _human_ smell the scent of Hell on her? Not even witches were supposed to!

The question was so concerning that she ended up using the stink bomb as an excuse to take her leave and “get to the bottom of it”, rather than speaking with Sabrina like she’d planned. She technically wasn’t lying about getting to the bottom of something, after all… It just wouldn’t be the stink bomb.

The oddities only continued after Sabrina, Roz, and Harvey went outside for lunch. It started out normal enough. Harvey’s lunches had gotten bigger over the past couple of months, but that wasn’t particularly odd. Just a strong case of teenage boy metabolism, Sabrina supposed. Harvey said Tommy was the same way. Sabrina actually liked it, since she could start making hers bigger too, and giving Harvey the extra… which in turn, gave her a way to sneak him a little magic in his food. Nothing major and nothing that risked suspicion, just minor things to help him a bit. Wake him up if he was tired, calm him down if he was stressed, help immune system, add nutrients, improve the taste a bit, and so on. She felt like she was doing a good job, if she did say so herself. His skin and hair were looking better than ever, he’d filled out significantly more, his shoulders were looking broader, and he seemed happier lately…

Too bad she’d have to ruin that soon...

So, Sabrina partially vented her frustration by talking about what had happened earlier.

“The damn football players should be the ones who change schools, not Susie…” Sabrina grumbled.

“They’d probably just find other girls to harrass…” Roz said. “Or worse, getting forced out makes them think even less of women, because they’re so arrogant they deflect all the blame...”

“Wow, I hate how likely that sounds…” Sabrina dejectedly replied. “Not to mention, the problems with this school go a lot deeper than just football players.... But I’m not done fighting yet,” Sabrina said.

“So, what was your plan? We already know Hawthorne is useless, he’s not gonna teach those guys anything,” Harvey said.

“It’s… gonna be a surprise, at least for now.” Sabrina said, an idea steadily forming in the back of her head. “But I will tell you… I think Hawthorne still might be able to change his mind after all…”

Lunch continued with Sabrina trying to deflect the topic of her sixteenth birthday as smoothly as possible, which she hoped she was doing a decently good job of… Luckily, just as Harvey had finished demolishing his yogurt and started in on his third ham and cheese sandwich, he happened to look up and notice a raven in a tree… Which had him transfixed enough for Roz to get interested in what he was looking at too, briefly distracting them both.

“What is it, Harvey?”  
  
“I feel like that bird has kinda been staring at us...” Harvey said.

“Probably wants our food. Crows eat all kinds of stuff,” Roz said.

“Yeah, makes sense,” Harvey said, “Probably tired of garbage and bugs and whatever else it is they have to eat,” he said, before tearing off a chunk of a sandwich and giving it a quick underhand toss, making sure it avoided the notice of any anal-retentive teachers who might consider it “littering”.

The crow swooped down and grabbed the offering, scarfing it down before hopping a bit closer and then pausing, appearing to think over its options. Encouraged, Harvey reached for a mostly-empty bag of potato chips and tossed the last few non-fragmented ones out to the crow. With hurried hops, the crow gathered and ate them all, then considered his options further. Perhaps playing up the “friendly wild animal” role could actually help, in the long run… All he had to do was play dumb, and the rest would be simple. Not to mention, free food.

The crow came a bit closer, and Harvey let it have a few grapes. The crow chanced making a small show of eating the grapes, happily dancing about a bit and making a few noises. Nothing blatantly suspicious, but special enough to be endearing. It was slightly embarrassing, but on the other hand, it was working like a charm. The whole table was smiling and giggling before long, and he was safely able to stay and listen to them right out in the open for the short remainder of lunch time.

Surely, his master would be so pleased with his clever new idea!

* * *

 

Unfortunately… it turned out he’d miscalculated, once lunch ended and he reported back.

“Stolas, what were you thinking?! Don’t you already know that that “Harvey” boy was more sensitive to me than the rest?! You’re risking your cover too! What a selfish idea, trying to be closer to him just for easy food! Just for that, you’ll find your own dinner tonight.” Madam Satan scolded. Stolas’ entire body sagged as he weakly attempted to squawk a defense, at least to clarify that free food honestly wasn’t the main point of the new plan at all, but she was having none of it.

“Now, from now on, you do things _my_ way, and in doing so, you maximize the chances that we will be able to carry out the Dark Lord’s will! Is that clear?” Madam Satan said.

Stolas solemnly agreed.

After school, Sabrina and Harvey walked home alone, through a forested path… Sabrina was carrying a bag of fast food from a local chain, and Harvey was powering through his second double cheeseburger… Never mind that lunch was three hours ago, or that each double cheeseburger was thicker and heartier than something you'd get at just a McDonalds. Still, once again, Sabrina found herself having to awkwardly navigate the issue of Harvey prodding her about her birthday some more. She internally swore, since she’d been the one to suggest and pay for the fast food in the hopes it would distract Harvey. Sabrina could practically feel the gears in her head working overtime, trying to weasel her way out of it again… but maybe, after so much time being such a weasel, it really was time for a bit more honesty…

And yet still not _full_ honesty…

And so came the ridiculous story about a boarding school in Conneticut… the saddest part being that the partial lie only made it more painful. To make matters worse, Harvey was getting extremely suspicious… But at the same time, it was quite possibly the sweetest form of suspicion Sabrina had ever seen, what with all the gentle looks and the insistence that he could tell her “no matter what it was”... So sweet, in fact, that part of Sabrina started to believe it.

With that, Sabrina made up her mind.

Out in the middle of the forest, Sabrina put down the bag of food and began her explanation. Her birth in the forest, her dark baptism… and finally, most importantly… her being half-witch.

Unfortunately, as the less hopeful part of Sabrina expected, Harvey didn’t take it particularly well.  He didn't even bother to finish his burger, just stuffing it back in the bag and starting to storm off.

Sabrina almost went to grab him as he walked away, almost wanted to wipe his memory and put everything right again…

But… she couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t _really_ fix anything. He’d still be hurt in the long run. It was just a bandaid, and she’d already been slapping bandaids on the whole situation left and right…. Even though earlier that day, she was saying so many brave words about problems that could only be solved at the source.

Suddenly, something of a miracle occurred.

“No,” Harvey said, stopping suddenly.

“No what?” Sabrina warily asked.

He turned around, taking a deep breath. “I… already said.  Whatever you tell me, it’d be fine…” Harvey started.  "I can't just turn around and act like I never said that."

“Harvey..."  Sabrina said, stepping a bit closer, feeling a warm, mushy sort of sensation in her chest. 

“So, I’ll be honest... This isn’t _actually_ fine, really.  But look.  Since I said that, I figure it means I should at least _try_ to give this a chance. For you. Not to mention, I’ve already kinda been feeling like things are getting weird lately anyway…”

“Harvey… thank you so much… but what do you mean by that second part?” Sabrina asked.

“Like, how something was weird about Wardwell, that one super cold wind only we felt, and like… last night, there was a two-headed snake in my freaking bed! What the hell, you barely see any snakes around here in the first place!”

“You didn’t say anything about that sooner?!” Sabrina said.

“I was worried you’d all think I was full of shit,” Harvey replied. Sabrina honestly couldn’t fault him.  She hadn't told anyone about her own two-headed frog mishap, after all.

“Even besides that stuff, there have been some other times when I’ve noticed really weird stuff in my life… And things are even weird with me, sort of… Like, this whole appetite thing lately… I think I’m already starting to pass Tommy’s appetite. But Tommy works in the mines while I’m not crazy active, and I’ve been gaining weight a lot slower than you’d think, so where’s the rest going? I mean, Tommy’s kinda like this too, but you wanna know something? Dad doesn’t fully explain _why_. He just says this is how Tommy and I are, but something about it sounds… off.  No details.  And I’ve been trying to look into it on my own, but I can’t find much that makes sense… Like, other than the appetite, I’ve actually been pretty great. Tommy’s fine too. So I guess the bright side is that I’m pretty sure we’re not sick.”

“Still… none of this changes the fact that I’m gonna have to leave,” Sabrina quietly replied. “I really want to help you get used to this, get to the bottom of all this, but… I just don’t know what other choice I have,”  
  
“...This might sound dumb, but, what exactly happens if you just don’t do it? The dark baptism, or whatever it was. Like, do you get cursed or something?” Harvey asked.

“Not exactly, it’s more about… societal consequences. That, and I would eventually lose all my powers.” Sabrina explained.

“There’s really no alternative? Your aunts, your cousin, like… can’t you just stay and learn your magic from them? And read books on it or whatever you do? I mean, you already know some magic anyway, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but… if staying and getting magic homeschooling was an option, I’d have chosen that a long time ago. I wouldn’t have even needed to tell you I’m leaving,” Sabrina said.

“...I guess that makes sense,” Harvey ruefully replied.

“Still… I’m sure there has to be something!” Sabrina said, honestly trying to convince herself of that at the same time. “I can’t possibly abandon you, not when you actually decided to give me a chance… So, I promise, I’ll find something! No matter what, okay?” Sabrina said.

There was a brief pause before Harvey responded. “Okay,” he said, before they both went in for a hug, followed by a long, hard kiss that for a brief moment, made Sabrina feel as if she really could keep her promise…

But then again, another part of her wondered just _what_ kind of promise she had really made… and there was still one more thing.

Sabrina backed away after a moment, taking another breath. “Wait, Harvey… There’s something else, related to me being half-witch,” Sabrina said nervously. “Something I kinda have to show you,”

“Well, I’ve gotten this far…” Harvey said somewhat dryly. “You might as well get it over with.”

“So, this-” Sabrina vaguely motioned to her face. “Isn’t entirely how I really look. Well, actually, it... mostly is? But like, when I say I’m not entirely human, I _really_ mean I’m not entirely human…”

“Okay, so what’s that mean exactly? Are you gonna-” Harvey paused as Sabrina scrunched her face, and things began to shift slightly. Her hair became a stark silvery-white, and when she opened her eyes again, they’d become somewhat larger and more catlike. Still blue, but the striking coloration filled the whole eye. Her teeth had become sharper, her ears more pointed, and her nails longer and sharper as well. On her forehead, she had a short but sharp pair of silvery-white horns, curving just slightly backwards

“Well?” Sabrina asked.

“...Woah...” Harvey started, eyes widening as he stepped back a bit.

“What? Woah what?” Sabrina asked, frowning a bit.  
  
“You actually look hot, that’s what,” Harvey said, with a lighthearted laugh, mild enough to make it clear that he didn’t mean it in a mocking way. Sabrina’s face quickly went red, along with her hair suddenly raising up by itself.

“Thanks! I, you know… This can also happen when I get upset enough, and sometimes it starts to slip a little. I actually have a charm that makes it harder for people to notice the minor slips. So, Harvey… when you say you’ve noticed weird stuff before, was that ever… me?” Sabrina asked.

“...No, I’d remember something like that. I mean, I always thought you were different from most people, but… this wasn’t what I was thinking at all,” Harvey said.

“Just wanted to make sure. Also, the sharp teeth aren’t purely aesthetic, I feel like you should know that... I actually do eat raw meat and drink blood, sometimes… Not human, of course! My favorite is actually lamb!” Sabrina admitted, although part of her wished she hadn’t said anything.

“...When I think about it, that’s not really that bad,” Harvey said. “I mean, there’s already sushi, pork tartare, and there’s even people who eat grubs and tarantulas, so… Whatever. You really are beautiful, Sabrina.”

“Thanks,” Sabrina said with a shy smile, as her face steadily shifted back to a fully human visage.

“No problem. But now that I think about it… you probably don’t want me to tell Roz and Susie any of this, do you?” Harvey asked.  
  
“I… I’ll just try to keep that promise I talked about, and then we won’t have to tell them… But, worst case scenario… I don’t want you to tell them alone. That would just look even worse, on my part,” Sabrina said.

“Gotcha,” Harvey said.

With that, the pair continued their walk home. Sabrina made sure not to forget to grab their bag of food again. Apparently, all the revelations hadn’t done much to put Harvey off the food, because he was already working on finishing the burgers again within moments.

Maybe, just maybe, things could just… actually be okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this got longer than expected, because it was really supposed to be more of a “trial run” to see if people actually like it. Still, the main differences should be pretty obvious.
> 
> One is that I plan to do more with Harvey, since I was totally fine with him, and I admittedly prefer Harvina to both Sabrina/Nick and Sabrina/Prudence. (Sorry if you’re upset to hear that.) Still, a bunch of people apparently find him and the ship really boring. These changes also include Sabrina not using the memory-wipe spell on him, since that was kind of… questionable. Still, I’m mostly changing it because I thought it could’ve been more gutsy and subversive on the show’s part to truly leak the secret sooner rather than faking us out.
> 
> Just a side note, it’s interesting that I found Original Harvey is a friendly jock, but then this series always goes with the Jocks Are Bad stereotype… And yet Harvey’s figure could still pass for being a jock despite him now just being an unpopular artist? It’s just kinda funny.
> 
> In general, I don’t want to make Sabrina herself too good, but there are some things she did that I wanna change, and some things I wanna add too, so she is gonna end up developing pretty differently in this universe. Plus, I feel like given how she and her friends were immediately established to have watching and analyzing movies as a hobby, I often expected her to be more perceptive/genre savvy.
> 
> The second big thing is that Fake Wardwell will have things a bit…. harder... in this universe. I’ve nerfed her a little overall. You’ll see more about how/why later. But don’t worry too much that this is Blackwood favoritism, because I’m going to handle him differently too.
> 
> The third is that I toned down the whole fantasy racism thing, because I thought that it felt kind of excessive to have so many people also hate Sabrina just for existing on top of all the other angst and conflict going on. (especially because they aren’t talking about any real racism and it’s just fantasy discrimination). 
> 
> Fourth, which is kind of just a direct consequence of the third, is that the Weird Sisters are still morally grey and kinda abrasive, but also don’t hate Sabrina just for existing.
> 
> This may make things less tense/dramatic at times, but that’s kind of the point. Imo, the actual show had points where there was just too much conflict going on at once, and certain things where it felt like it was just suffering for the sake of suffering. Apparently, the comic is even darker and edgier from what limited things I’ve heard… So if this show is actually lightening something up and it’s still too dark and edgy for my tastes, that’s really concerning.
> 
> I also feel like they often don’t make the suffering actually constructive enough. Sometimes a character suffers but doesn’t change, or gets punished but it’s not satisfying. So I’m also planning a different Principal Hawthorne punishment here, because the original one does literally nothing but briefly get him out of the way.
> 
> Plus, the Wicca club felt partially pointless for most of the show, because it felt like it barely ever made any real accomplishments… Which feels off when the whole point was to help Susie and other women feel better and stronger. I could just make the club more important, but I’ve decided to just go the other direction and get rid of it to make room for other stuff.
> 
> Also, I didn’t forget about Ambrose. Actually, I want to make a couple of changes to how things go for him, because him being manipulated by Blackwood stresses me way the fuck out, and in general his situation just feels super unfair and uncomfortable. 
> 
> To an extent, stories should be tense and uncomfortable sometimes, but this is just… A Bit Much. I’m also kinda bothered by how his story can be seen as story of a black dude being denied his freedom because a mostly white group insisted on a disproportionate punishment, followed by an untrustworthy white dude suddenly trying to be buddy-buddy with him just to control him even more… like, yeah, I know it’s not technically about his race, but the uncomfortable implications are there, intentional or not. 
> 
> Plus, the show clearly wants to be progressive, so I think it really should think about how stuff like this looks from race angles. It still could’ve made for some really interesting commentary if they did it on purpose and examined it in a closer and more self-aware fashion, but it feels like the show didn’t properly seize the opportunity.


End file.
